Akito
by Clair de Lune - ITML
Summary: Il n’est pas le genre de type à qui on offre des fleurs, encore que ces jours ci... Juste une petite ficlet.


**Spoilers :** Saison 7

--oOo--

Uh.

Il y a des roses dans son bureau. Blanches. Odorantes. Délicates.

Sublimes.

« Ce sont des roses Akito, » l'informe Nouvel Assistant depuis le seuil, et Josh est impressionné. La quantité de trucs inutiles que Nouvel Assistant connaît est presque aussi importante que la quantité de trucs inutiles que Donna connaissait ; ses lacunes en trucs utiles sont bien plus vastes que l'étaient celles de Donna, ce qui permet à Josh de se complaire dans le rôle de Dispensateur du Savoir ; ses compétences en dactylographie sont un peu supérieures et il prépare et sert le café ; mais il a peur de Josh, et c'est quelque chose sur quoi Josh doit travailler. Ou pas. Dans ses accès d'égotisme, il n'est pas contre l'idée de faire un peu peur aux gens.

Il n'y est jamais vraiment arrivé avec Donna.

Il n'y est jamais arrivé du tout avec Donna et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va s'arranger.

Il regarde le bouquet. Sceptique. Il n'est pas le genre de type à qui on offre des fleurs ; encore que ces jours-ci... il y a le ministre du budget qui est démissionnaire et il sait qu'Andy pourrait être intéressée par le job. Mais il doute qu'Andy emploierait de telles méthodes, et il doute que Toby apprécierait qu'Andy emploie de telles méthodes. Si Toby avait son mot à dire, bien sûr, sur les méthodes que...

OK, il part en vrille, là. Il faut qu'il se concentre. Le bouquet de roses : il est gigantesque. Gigantesque comme _il occupe la moitié de l'espace_. Il serait sans doute plus à sa place dans le bureau à la taille de hall de gare de la CoS de FLOTUS que dans le bureau à la taille de placard à balai du CoS de POTUS.

« Il y a une carte, lui fait remarquer Nouvel Assistant, qui n'a pourtant pas l'air plus que lui d'être le genre de type à qui on offre des fleurs.

- J'ai vu. » Et il sait comment ça marche, il a déjà offert des fleurs : joindre une carte est une bonne idée. Sauf si on ne veut pas faire savoir que l'on a offert les fleurs, mais quel intérêt alors ? Josh n'est pas partisan de la bonne action gratuite.

Il approche prudemment, en se plaquant entre la bibliothèque et l'angle du bureau.

La carte porte l'écriture, à peine déchiffrable mais après presque dix ans il a pris l'habitude, de Donna.

Il panique.

Intérieurement.

Parce qu'il est le CoS de POTUS : il ne peut pas paniquer extérieurement quand la CoS de FLOTUS lui envoie des fleurs. Enfin, quand même... il est calme en Salle de Crises (raisonnablement calme... raisonnablement calme depuis la quatrième réunion au moins), il ne peut pas paniquer extérieurement devant un bouquet de roses, ça enverrait de très mauvais signaux.

Déjà que le signal envoyé par le bouquet de roses est sujet à caution...

Des fleurs de la part de Donna. Ca ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : il a oublié. Il ne sait pas quoi (il a _oublié_ : s'il savait quoi, ça ne s'appellerait pas un oubli), mais il a oublié.

Les caractères M-E-R-D-E-U-H se forment distinctement sous ses paupières. Nouvel Assistant attend qu'il ouvre l'enveloppe. Ce type est encore plus fouineur que l'était Donna, ce qui n'est pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose, il aura peut-être des infos.

Nouvel Assistant le regarde d'un air interrogateur et Josh en conclut qu'il n'a pas d'infos. M-E-R-D-E-U-H-B-I-S.

Donna n'a rien laissé paraître ce matin, mais il l'a vue environ trois minutes et quinze secondes pendant qu'il se brossait les dents. Elle portait une jupe grise, était en train d'enfiler en même temps un chemisier rouge et des chaussures noires, elle l'a embrassé sur le haut du bras (ou a trébuché en se chaussant et s'est rattrapée à lui, il ne sait pas trop) et lui a dit « Bonjour. » Il a répondu « on'our » autour de la brosse à dents tout en crachouillant de la mousse de dentifrice.

C'est le problème quand on dort avec quelqu'un qui a un job (presque) aussi dévorant que le vôtre, on ne voit plus le quelqu'un en question. Et quand il dit "dormir", ce n'est malheureusement pas un euphémisme, c'est un autre problème des jobs dévorants – non qu'il s'agisse d'une découverte, toutefois.

Il commence à passer en revue la façon dont il va pouvoir devoir se faire pardonner. Les fleurs sont exclues (mesquin). Le week-end à Baja aussi (pas le temps). Il pense ensuite bijoux, places hors de prix à un concert mortellement ennuyeux ou... oh, oui ! cet équipement de ski qu'il ne lui a finalement jamais offert.

Il ne sait pas quand elle aura le temps de skier mais c'est l'intention qui compte, non ?

Oui... il va donc plutôt demander à Nouvel Assistant de lui trouver l'adresse d'un bon bijoutier de DC. Un joli rubis pour aller avec cette robe blanche ou peut-être un superbe saphir pour aller avec rien du tout et... non, c'est supposé être un cadeau pour _Donna_. Un joli rubis pour aller avec cette robe blanche, donc.

Il regarde le calendrier et cherche désespérément ce qu'il a pu oublier. Ca peut être n'importe quoi à l'exclusion de l'anniversaire de leur deuxième première rencontre.

« Josh ? »

Sam.

Il se retourne un peu trop vite vers la porte et se cogne dans l'angle de la table de travail et, foutu bureau et pourquoi CJ avait-elle choisi des meubles aussi anguleux et pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas encore pris le temps de faire refaire la pièce ?

Il jure d'une façon qui, il serait presque prêt à en mettre sa main à couper, apprend de nouveaux mots à Sam (un exploit dont Josh peut être fier, considérant l'étendue du vocabulaire de Sam) et fait battre Nouvel Assistant en retraite.

« Jolies fleurs, lui dit Sam. Une raison particulière ?

- Je ne sais pas, elles sont de Donna.

- Tu devrais peut-être lire la carte ? »

Il regarde la petite enveloppe en vélin. Lire la carte. Brillante idée. Voilà pourquoi il a engagé Sam comme DCoS. Sam a de brillantes idées, Sam est un gagnant. Tant qu'il ne se présente pas lui-même à une élection, tout va bien.

« Ce sont des Akito, elles sont magnifiques, » remarque Sam en admirant le bouquet, et Josh se demande si tout le monde sait ça à part lui. Si les Akito sont des fleurs célèbres, si on les reconnaît partout où elles passent. Les Michael Jordan des roseraies. Les Nicole Kidman des fleuristes. Les Tony Bennett des bouquets. Les Karen Cahill des vases en cristal de Baccarat.

Il soulève la pointe de l'enveloppe et sort du bout des doigts la carte bristol glissée à l'intérieur. Toujours l'écriture de Donna. Logique. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle écrive l'enveloppe mais pas la carte, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours aussi peu lisible.

« Que dit la carte ? » s'enquiert Sam de façon pour le moins indiscrète.

Il plisse les yeux et finit par décrypter les mots tracés à l'encre noire sur le carton blanc satiné.

« Joy... euxanni... ver... saire, mon coeur. »

OK...

OK.

« "mon coeur" étant... ?

- Moi. Pas toi. Je cite ce qu'il y a sur la carte. Il est écrit – ouvrez les guillemets – Joyeux anniversaire, mon coeur – fermez les guillemets.

- OK, fait Sam. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus absurde. Donna qui t'appelle "mon coeur" ou toi qui oublies ton propre anniversaire. » Josh pose la carte entre deux roses et ne répond pas. C'est un de ces moments où même lui réalise que le silence est préférable. « On est prêts pour la réunion sur le Kirghizstan.

- Kazakhstan. Apprends à faire la différence, » dit Josh, parce qu'il a cette fantastique mémoire qui lui permet de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé six ans plus tôt. Tant que ce n'était pas le jour de son anniversaire et que ce n'est pas lui qui a eu l'air d'un idiot.

« Non, insiste Sam, déjà dans le couloir, c'est réellement sur le Kirghizstan. »

Josh regarde de nouveau les roses. Il pense que vraiment, vraiment, il va acheter le rubis pour se faire pardonner d'avoir potentiellement oublié quelque chose d'important.

Ou plutôt... oui, plutôt le saphir, puisque c'est son anniversaire.

-FIN-

Lexique express :

CoS : Chief of Staff (secrétaire général-e)  
DCos : Deputy Chief of Staff (secrétaire général adjoint)  
FLOTUS : First Lady of The United States  
POTUS : President of The United States (faut-il le préciser...)

J'étais d'humeur, je ne sais pas pourquoi, à utiliser des sigles...


End file.
